Manufacturing tooling capabilities for mechanical parts may be limited due to the complexity of the parts. This is especially true in automotive applications. Spatial limitations can cause difficulty during initial design, manufacturing, and tooling of the parts.
In particular, it can be difficult to perform actions associated with machining, handling, and assembling of the part due to interferences between the part and the particular tool being used. For example, although it may visually appear that an appropriate tool can be used at a particular location on a part, actual performance may result in permanent damage to the part.